Melody
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Zelphie. Ten years into the future of Balamb Garden should Selphie have not gone on after her first mission.


Melody  
  
For Mehri  
  
Seven year old Melody Ann Tilmitt Kinneas tied the second red ribbon into her hair. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, then spun around and demanded of her mother, "WHY are they called pigtails? Because they look like pig ears? They don't look like pig's tails to me!" Melody's twenty four year old mother giggled, walking from the dining room where she'd been setting the plates, silverware, and glasses for lunch, into her bedroom, to lift her daughter off of her vanity, and dropped her to the bed. "I think you're right! I always thought it was because pony was already taken," Selphie said, then shrugged. "But I like the pig ear theory. You should write about it in your journal, and see what you think of the idea when you're older. Say, ten?" She winked at her daughter, who merely giggled and ran at her mother, mussing the sheets.  
  
A sudden flashback cut across Selphie's consciousness at the sight of her daughter running smiling into her arms. She stood there, hugging her daughter, stroking her red hair, and remembering. Picking who would play which part in the concert she held when they came back from their first mission as SeeDs. Her last act as a SeeD member. So much had happened that night. Not only had she been dispatched quietly from Balamb Garden, but so much more... Squall had came, as they'd plotted. And much to everyone's surprise, he and Rinoa had talked for hours, long after the music had stopped and most everyone had left. Zell had been Rinoa's insurance, making sure no one came near the two, as it was so unusual for Squall to say more than three words unless reporting a mission. But half of the night she still couldn't remember. Well, not clearly. She remembered fear. And Irvine. She had found out two weeks later that she was pregnant. She doubted she was forced. She could imagine Irvine begging her, but not forcing. And, she thought rather reluctantly to herself, she doubted she would be very reluctant had he asked. What she didn't understand was his absence. She understood their being released for their actions, but why hadn't he made contact? Didn't he know about the kid? Wouldn't he have inquired?  
  
Selphie snapped out of it as Melody began squirming to be let go. Automatically, she released Melody and looked down, letting her daughter's voice dissipate the fog of the past. "...but I don't understand why Zell doesn't visit us any more. I know that he's still a SeeD, but Ultimecia's gone! She's been gone since I was three, and there haven't been any world wars, Squall told me so! What's so important that he doesn't visit anymore?!" Selphie smiled, and touched her finger to Melody's nose. "He's just scared of mommy." Selphie said simply. She did not bother to elaborate that Zell was finally getting over his vicarious living through Squall as his best mate had gotten married a few years back. He wasn't the type to hit the bars and drink until the hookers looked good. For some reason, he had suddenly noticed that he liked Selphie, in the middle of dinner during the annual New Years party Rinoa held every year, kissed her as the new year hit, and had made excuses over visits ever since. And since he made excuses every time she called, she never got the chance to tell him that she had liked his kiss. And, he had been around enough, helping with Melody, she really didn't mind. After all, it was obvious Irvine wasn't coming back, and Melody had no attachment to a man she'd never met. Selphie grinned, and stooped down, eye level with Melody. "How about this," she asked in a secretive voice. "We'll make a secret ninja visit to Balamb Garden, and you can demand he visit more, that I'm not an Abyss Worm. BUT!" Selphie clapped and jumped, making Melody start as well. "We can't make such a trip if a stubborn girl doesn't finish her math. If she wants to apply to be a SeeD when she grows up, she needs to study not only monsters and fighting, but also literature and mathematics, as yucky as those subjects are." Melody sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, mommy." She looked up hopefully, holding her pinky finger up. "Pinky swear we'll go?" Selphie wrapped her pinky finger around her daughter's. "It's a promise!" Both skipped from the room, happy.  
  
Selphie walked over to the table, and took the telephone, calling Rinoa. The phone rang twice, and her friend's voice answered. "Leonhart residence." Selphie smiled at the exhaustion in Rinoa's voice. "Hey girl, what's up!" Rinoa's voice noticeably rose in emotion. "Selphie! I was waiting for you to call. How's Melody? Oh, we're doing all right, Zylle and Ellone are going to drive me insane shortly, but that's all right. Squall's having a much harder time of it. Though he really does love his girls, even though he'd wanted Zylle to be a boy so badly. I really think it was because he wanted to quietly compliment Zell since he has such a hard time doing that sort of thing." Selphie smiled, just letting Rinoa run on for a while, since she knew she did a lot of listening with Squall, forcing him to open up by not talking so much. He had taught her to be patient and listen, and she'd taught him how to open up and express himself. They really WERE a perfect couple. "Well, Melody loves playing house, so whenever you need a mommy's day out, you can bring them over. She's doing well, by the way. She's gotten through all of the history of the Edea and Ultimecia battles, and has lost all interest in literature. Math's never been her favorite subject, but she loves geography and her PE classes. She likes the ninja weapons enough that even I'm scared of what she'll be doing as a SeeD in ten years." Rinoa laughed. "I wouldn't worry. She has your personality, she'll be quite optimistic and outgoing, I would presume." Selphie grinned. "Of course she will." Slowly the smile faded. "I assume Galbadia Garden is still refusing my request as to Irvine's location?" Rinoa's breath hissed inward. "Well...yes. They're also getting a little testy over it. But as it's officially Squall issuing the demand for information, they've remained carefully polite. Have you given any more consideration that he just ran and they have no more idea of his location than you do?" Rinoa chose her words carefully, Selphie noted, so she dropped the issue. "Of course. I just have to ask about once a year, you know." She laughed lightly, and then changed the subject. "Well. It's been three months since your party. Melody is getting quite testy at the absence of her Zell. Any luck on relaying my message through Squall?" Rinoa giggled. "Oh, please. Getting Squall to talk in the first place is difficult, but I managed to scare him enough to do so. Threatened to smear lipstick over his gunblade managed to get him to do so. His report back is that he's even more scared now that he knows that you don't mind. Of course, who knows what Squall really told him, and what Zell really said." Selphie gasped, she had been laughing so hard. "Well, thank you for that. I'm going to be making lasagna for dinner, you can come over if you'd like. Macaroni for lunch, if you'd really like to avoid the kitchen." Rinoa calmed down as well. "No, that's all right. I'm hoping to put Ellone down for a nap about lunch time. But I'll see if I can finagle Squall into coming out for dinner. If not, we'll be over for macaroni tomorrow."  
  
Selpie stared at the phone for a few minutes after hanging up. Her excitement was unusually diminished. Talking with Rinoa was one of her favorite things to do. She understood the struggles of raising kids, but she also had Squall's support. And Selphie had felt she had had Zell's in the past. He had glommed onto Melody, making sure she didn't feel unincluded from the group after she'd left. He'd made sure she was all right, cheered her up, helped her put in issues of information request by twisting some arms, Squall's being the most powerful one. All they'd gained was confusion, and she'd moved on. And Zell had sensed that, and made his move. But, for whatever reason, he was simply avoiding her. And that hurt, not on a relationship or attraction level, but on a close friend ignoring her level. She was fine going back to that, but why had he suddenly disappeared off the map? She knew through Rinoa that the SeeDs didn't have any missions currently.  
  
Melody came out of the study, bearing an armload of papers. Selphie noted with surprise that a larger amount of time had passed than she had realized. The two sat, foreheads close, as they corrected the papers. Selphie would pick out an error, point to the problem, and watch Melody redo the problem slowly, asking a question if she began to redo the same part of the mistake.  
  
When they had finished, Selphie clapped her hands in delight. "Yeay! We're finally done with your curriculum!" she exclaimed. "Now, hurry and go pack a weekend bag. We're going to go see Balamb! I'll even ask Headmaster Cid if we can use my room, mmkay?" Melody's eyes shone in delight, and dashed into her room.  
  
Selphie grabbed her phone, and dialed in Headmaster Cid's number. While Squall was around, he considered himself on retirement. The kindly old man's voice answered. "Hello, Selphie. We were just going to contact you. Before you ask for a weekend visit, I grant it. I also request you pack as much for a weekend trip as you would, but include anything you would need for a few weeks." Selphie's happy expression just froze onto her face, appearing glazed on. And then it appeared to melt in the heat. "Headmaster?" "This line may be tapped at any point in the next three minutes. I will fill you in when you arrive. Until then, just act normally. Squall will fill you in when he arrives to pick you up." Selphie's shoulders slumped. Usually Zell arrived to pick her up. The headmaster chuckled, sensing her disappointment. He said, "Zell was quite upset to not have his regular escort service, but for reasons you'll understand later, separating you two was vital for your livelihood until – " His voice broke off for a moment as there was a subtle crackle on the line. "Your next visit." He continued as if he hadn't stopped. "So remember, just an overnight bag, or the girl in your room may complain of clutter." Selphie giggled. "All right! I'll wait for the ride, then." The two exchanged very careful small talk, and then hung up.  
  
Selphie stood there with the phone she had just turned off cradled in her arms, thinking. So then, Zell hadn't been afraid of her. He'd been afraid of...something. That she wasn't allowed to know. Oh, she knew it was because they were convinced someone was watching her house, but it still irked her. She suddenly clapped her hands, dropping the phone. She sheepishly bent down and placed it back on the charger, looking around for whoever had bugged her to laugh. But they didn't. Paranoia edged her skin. Usually when she thought she was being followed, she would start playing with her nunchaku, innocently whacking around at random with her eyes closed. And she would repeat this daily until the sensation went away. She wondered if the sensation had ever left, or if she had merely gotten used to feeling constantly followed. She hoped not.  
  
The phone rang. She stopped herself from jumping, and picked it up. "Hello! Selphie Tilmitt here." she said. There was a crackle. "Selphie. Squall Leonhart says you requested information on Irvine Kinneas. This is Galbadia Garden. Our SeeD members have discovers that he has reappeared, and is looking for you. Our recommendation is that you and your daughter come to us for safe harbor until we learn his purposes in contacting you." Selphie was almost hopeful, if it hadn't been for Cid's warning. "Really? Well, I was just taking a weekend trip to Balamb Garden. Shall I arrange transportation from there to your garden?" The man was hasty. He said, "Please, don't bother them. We would be happy to come get you." Selphie smiled. "Oh no. I'll come myself, then. I don't need to be waited on by gardens. May I ask who this is, so I may come to the correct section of the Garden when I arrive?" The man spoke quickly. "I work for the Garden Master. We are concerned only for your livelihood." They painted Irvine to be a murderer! He was a sharp-shooter, not an assassin. He had folded when pointing a gun at Edea, who was then the worst sorceress on the planet, how could he kill his lover and child? No, she was not worried. If he was looking for her, then she was happy. And she was not going to drive Irvine back into whatever hole he was in by hiding. "Of course you are!" Selphie said. "I'll come along after I visit all of my friends." The man cleared his throat. "We will see you shortly, Selphie." There was a click, but no dial tone. Selphie listened carefully, well aware of phones not always hanging up correctly. "Won't she be suspicious of coming and us knowing her name?" a feminine voice asked. The man's harsh laughter. "She knows who Melody's father is, just the thought of Irvine coming will drive her to us, in the hope he'll come." The female was not so sure. "What makes you think she won't go scouring the landscape for Irvine?" "Then we'll pluck her off the vulnerable fields, and do it the not so nice way."  
  
Selphie carefully pressed the hold button so as to not allow the phone to transmit sounds of what she was doing. "Actually, Melody, get a BIG bag, we just got invited to Galbadia Garden, too!" she said. She thought thankfully this gave her a chance to prepare for not returning. She went around to the computers in the house, and carefully performed FDISK, erasing the hard drives, and ripping the ribbons out of the floppy disk. So long as she didn't get caught, her information was stored in her brain, safe. She had no idea what they wanted, but she intended on keeping it from them. She felt selfish going to the garden. Because once she went, she was sure they wouldn't let her go, even if Galbadia went to war. Her friends cared enough to keep her safe. And she was feeling like allowing them to do so. 


End file.
